Una Sonrisa, una despedida
by The Awkward Bon
Summary: Lo que sucede cuando una estrella fugaz se cruza en tu camino haciendo honor a su nombre: fugazmente. Emishi no pudo despedirse de Amon, pero pese lo que pese, hallará la manera de decirle adiós a su compañero. -Un intento de drabble- SPOILERS. Es necesario conocer el manga para entender la historia.


**Una Sonrisa, una Despedida**

Demostraba admiración por varias personas. Poderosas, guerreras, valientes. Sin embargo, jamás se cruzó en su cabeza el pensamiento de que encontraría a alguien con dichas cualidades y que además compartiera con él ese único sentido del humor que hasta ahora, sólo él comprendía.

La química los envolvió inmediatamente, desconocían sus nombres cuando ya habían hecho su primer espectáculo juntos, improvisado en un autobús frente a tantas personas desconocidas.

Todo para hacer reír a aquella viejecilla. Firme y seria.

Pero por su simple desconocimiento sobre aquella anciana y su origen, no pudieron hacerla reír a ella, pero lo lograron con los pasajeros del autobús.

_- Amo-yan..._

Se trataron no más que un par de días, a pesar de que sus almas estaban conectadas, en sincronía perfecta. Sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, su humor, estaban firmemente unidos. Haruki Emishi por fin podría hacer su sueño realidad, eran el equipo perfecto, ya tenían planes de cómo harían sus espectáculos, cómo se llamarían y dónde se presentarían.

La muerte de Ginji Amano, la de Makubex, hasta la del mismísimo Shido Fuyuki no le hubiese desgarrado tan dolorosamente como la de Amon Natsuki. Quizás fue por la conexión inmediata. O quizás fue el tener por tan poco tiempo a quien posiblemente pudo ser el mejor compañero que podría llegar a tener, sin derecho a despedirse de él.

No le servía a Makubex, él no soportaba su tan abierta depresión. Le pidió que le creara tan sólo por unos minutos una realidad virtual con Amon. Se negó rotundamente.

Trató de insistirle a Midou para que usara el Jagan en él y así poder despedirse de su amigo. Incuso le ofreció dinero, pero no accedió.

¡Qué difícil era dejar ir a alguien tan valioso, tan impresionante!

Deambulando un rato para ocupar su mente en entrenar, llegó al una estación de autobuses y se topó con una anciana regordeta y de muy baja estatura y facciones muy pronunciadas.

¡Es aquella ancianita china! Su clan ancestral proviene de China también y podía recordar algunas palabras para defenderse. Entonces, ¡al ataque!

- _Ni hao mainai. Wo shi... cong RouRan chizu... de... zhanchi_. (Hora, abuerita, soy un gran guerrero de cran LouLan).

Silencio. Impenetrable cual muralla. ¡Pero si le estaba hablando en su idioma! O eso pensó.

- _Mainai... wo... zenme zuo caineng rang... ni xiao_? (Abuera, qué hacer para hacerte reír?)

- _Ni zai gen wo shuohua ma? _(Me hablas a mí?) — habló la ancianita pausadamente, entreabriendo los ojos para enfocar a su interlocutor.

- _Shi_! - exclamó el.

- Wo xiang ni shì fengle haishi shenme, ni de zhongguo kouyin shi tai kepale, hahahahaha! (Vaya, pensé que eras un muchacho loco, tu pronunciación en chino es muy graciosa y extraña, jajajaja!)

_- Renmen shuo wo de riben ren xiangtong..._ (eso mismo dicen de mi japonés) - era cierto, todos se burlaban de su acento, pero... ¡hey! ¡Un momento! ¿se ha reído? Y exteriorizó sus pensamientos a todo pulmón frente a todos los pasajeros- ¡HICE REÍR A LA ABUELITA! ¿Lo vieron todos? ¿VISTE ESO, AMON? Ahora nos recordarán como los que hicimos reír a la abuelita china. ¡Amo-yan y Emi-yan otra vez lo han logrado!

Abrazó a la viejecilla y la cargó por los aires, ella seguía riendo con las locuras de este desconocido de pésima dicción.

Se despidió de ella y se bajó feliz del autobús, en la mitad de la nada.

A la vez se también sintió que finalmente despidió a Amon. ¿Qué mejor manera de despedirse que logrando la misión que les fue imposible tiempo atrás?

- Ahí tienes amigo, nuestra victoria al fin. Tengo la certeza de que en nuestra próxima vida reencarnaremos como los inseparables comediantes Emi-yan y Amo-yan que no pudimos ser en esta oportunidad. Buen viaje, Amo-yan…

Secó una solitaria lágrima que amenazaba con llamar a más de sus compañeras y siguió su camino en blanco, deseando con fuerza que Amon realmente haya podido ver la sonrisa de la abuelita.

* * *

**Konnichiwa =3**

**Esto creo que es lo más corto y rápido que he hecho jamás. Lo hice hoy a medio día. No sé si sea un drabble porque me pasé de palabras. Pero aquí va. La historia es única y exclusivamente entendible para quienes leyeron el manga y quedaron con ganas de ampliar ese momento ;D**

**Dedicado a Mao, a quien intenté darle un ejemplo de lo que era un drabble pero, como ya ven, he fallado u_u**

**Gracias por tomarse un poquito de su tiempo en leer.**

**Ja ne! ^^**


End file.
